


Бессмертная

by Чася (Chasik)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Death, Character Study, Drama, Gen, Memories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasik/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%8F
Summary: По коже пробегает электрический заряд. Кто-то должен положить этому конец. В голове никаких сомнений, хотя повод для них имеется. Андайн идет бороться за жизнь, а не только за свободу, но в прошлом, далеко-далеко в прошлом, ей было дано предупреждение. Андайн всегда верила в судьбу. Сейчас она почти уверена, что есть шанс проиграть. Наплевать.





	Бессмертная

Наполняться решимостью могут только люди, но правда в том, что любое существо может быть решительным по своей сути.  
Андайн решительна. Андайн знает, что встречи не избежать, и это ее устраивает. По коже пробегает электрический заряд. Кто-то должен положить этому конец. Она в предвкушении. И в голове никаких сомнений, хотя повод для них имеется. Важен результат. Андайн идет бороться за жизнь, а не только за свободу, но в прошлом, далеко-далеко в прошлом, ей было дано предупреждение. Андайн всегда верила в судьбу. Сейчас она почти уверена, что есть шанс проиграть. Наплевать.  
Андайн ровными гремящими шагами идет по мосту в Водопадье. Ее ждет хорошая битва, она сделает все, что в ее силах. Она решительна. Холодная, собранная, полная боевого настроя. Этот человек слишком долго чувствовал себя всесильным, пора сбить спесь с его детского личика и стереть недетскую улыбку. Андайн сделает все.

Она не может умереть.

_— Я не хочу умирать, — сказал он без мольбы, просто констатируя факт. Андайн усмехнулась. Этот парень ей нравится. Даже стоя на коленях, даже сплевывая кровь, он остается смелым. Смело смотрит ей в лицо. Можно сказать, Андайн его уважает.  
Она на секунду замерла, понимая, что любые «последние рывки» ему не помогут. Копье застыло, откладывая смертельный удар. Парень не двинулся: он тоже понимает, что уже не сможет ничего изменить.  
— Вы, монстры, так погрязли в жалости к себе, что совсем не заметили, как из «существ, созданных из положительных чувств и магии» превратились в именно монстров. Какими вас считают люди, — он придерживает свисающую плетью руку и смотрит ей прямо в глаза. Его, кажется, совсем не интересует копье. — Что ты сейчас делаешь? Убиваешь ребенка? Очень храбро, браво! Если бы мог, поаплодировал, но… — он выдержал саркастичную паузу, — извини.  
— Для человеческого ребенка ты неплохо дерешься, — хмыкнула Андайн. Что-то не дает ей опустить руку с копьем, что-то мешает оборвать его болтовню. — Вот только люди развязали с нами войну и почти истребили. Считаешь, у вас была причина? Мы бы вас не тронули.  
— Так, как ты сейчас «не тронешь» меня? — парень снова сплюнул кровью, попав прямо на валяющуюся в песке бандану, которая слетела в пылу битвы. — Не будем спорить. Это случилось, когда меня еще даже в планах не было._

Андайн мотнула головой. Тот парень много говорил. Может, понимая, что одинокой душе в стеклянной банке будет не с кем пообщаться. Она не должна думать об этом, должна быть решительной. Тот парень хорошо дрался, но ее новый враг, кажется, много страшней.  
Андайн пыталась настигнуть человека, навязать ему битву, но каждый раз вмешивался Монстренок. По каким-то причинам человек его не трогал, но лучше бы тот шел домой. Во время одной из засад Монстренок выскочил прямо перед копьем: Андайн едва успела отвести удар. Насколько же он безрассуден. До невозможности! Андайн схватила его за ухо и потащила прочь, через плечо замечая, как человек ухмыляется. Сопливая девчонка. Как она вообще умудрилась добраться сюда и не умереть! Сила души — это хорошо, но нужны и навыки боя: скорость, умение отклоняться и наносить удары. Видно, что-то в ней все же есть.  
Во время их битвы никто не должен находиться рядом, никто не должен мешать и лезть. Андайн попыталась напугать Монстренка, этого бестолкового малыша, рассказать ему обо всех ужасных вещах, что совершил человек. Она попыталась пробудить в нем столько страха, чтобы он спрятался дома под кровать и не смог заснуть, чтобы он и на ножевой выпад не подходил к этой девчонке. Думала, помогло. Сработало?..  
Но он снова появился рядом с человеком раньше нее. Андайн увидела их на мосту издалека. Монстренок все говорил и говорил что-то оживленно, а человек зловеще молчал. Андайн знает это молчание, знает эту улыбку. Черт, этот малыш совсем не умеет драться, куда он лезет! Андайн кинулась к ним, понимая, что не успеет. Этот ребенок все-таки достал человека и, похоже, вызвал его на поединок. Зачем? Зачем, глупый, непослушный малыш?!  
Андайн оттолкнула его в последнюю секунду, чувствуя, как нож врезается в место сочленения брони. Боль. Андайн привычна к ней, но эта боль… Она будто задевает душу. Андайн рухнула в песок, замечая, как человек кривит губы в разочаровании. Эта девчонка удивляется, что столько предвкушения впустую. Нет, не думать об этом сейчас! Андайн гонит Монстренка прочь. Не нужно, чтобы он думал, будто она умирает, не нужно, чтобы оставался здесь. Человек отпускает его удивительно легко. Думает, наверное, что все равно доберется рано или поздно. Андайн чувствует, как ноги окутывает слабость. Она не может подняться, она будто рассыпается на молекулы прямо сейчас. Ей не встать с колен.

_Паренек сморит на нее снизу вверх. При всем своем мастерстве он не умеет биться насмерть. Его цель — оглушить соперника, разоружить, обезвредить. Он не умеет убивать: еще не подрос. И никогда не научится.  
— Думаю, у вас есть будущее, — хрипит он. — Но не то, которое рисуете себе вы. Вам нужен человек. А вовсе не мертвые души. Вам нужен по-настоящему сильный человек, даже не сильный, а очень решительный. Если он захочет, он подарит вам мир.  
— Люди не умеют дарить мир! — кричит она, забывая, что противник давно повержен.  
— Мира достичь намного сложнее, но это возможно, — улыбнулся он разбитыми губами. — Вот только вы сами этого не позволите. И тогда, клянусь! — его взгляд на миг загорелся огнем, живым, который ей не удалось потушить, — ты узнаешь вкус бессилия, поражения, которое ты как следует прочувствуешь. Я не желаю вам зла. Не желал. Но этот человек пожелает.  
— Ты не можешь знать, что будет, — Андайн наконец обрела над собой контроль и рассмеялась ему в лицо, а он жалко улыбнулся.  
— Этот человек дойдет до самого края и канет в безумие. Он сотрет этот мир. Он сможет. А мне уже будет все равно. Душе без тела плевать, где упокоиться: в пустой темноте или в солнечном свете.  
— Мне надоел твой бред!  
— Тогда заканчивай наш разговор, ты можешь меня прервать. А я уверен, когда-нибудь ты поймешь жажду последних слов. Я смело смотрю вперед: знаю, что ждет впереди и что случиться после меня. Ты решительна, но в тот день знай: все твои надежды — ложь. Ты будешь умирать с легким сердцем? Нет! Ты думаешь, что-то будет после тебя? Все ложь. Ты не защитишь свой мир, и никто другой не защитит. Знай это._

Словно тот день, о котором он твердил, пришел. Но почему она не сражается, почему не борется до конца? Почему ждет, когда скучающий человек ее добьет? Нет, за спиной Андайн стоят тысячи монстров, и все они сейчас в ее сердце. Разве тот мальчишка прав, разве она не защитит близких и друзей?! И Андайн встает с колен, встает, как не смог тот паренек. Нет, она боец, она воин, и она будет бороться. Ее нельзя так просто убить одним ударом. Ее вообще не убить.

Она бессмертна.

Непонятно, отчего все так боятся этого человека, эту девчонку. Она слабо уворачивается, неловко отступая назад. Ее удары твердые, но слепые. Только глаза, цепкие, наблюдательные, ловят все ее атаки. Ей это не поможет. Она не успеет понять схему ее боя, не успеет восстановить рисунок. Для Андайн она как котенок. Все более вялые повороты, меньше атаки, больше защиты, в которой легко пробить брешь. Андайн слышит усталое, шумное дыхание. Удар. Не разоружая, сразу на поражение.  
Она замечает, как руки девочки хватаются за копье, как шевелятся ее губы. И глаза. Словно отделенные от всего тела. Холодные, решительные и смеющиеся. Губы растягиваются в усмешку, У Андайн по чешуе пробегают электрические разряды. Холодок. Девочка закрывает глаза.

_Обрывки его слов впечатываются в память, как на чертов могильный камень. Почему его голос все еще звучит? Почему? Его маленькое, хрупкое тельце валяется на песке. Теперь без всякой защиты. Она забирает его душу. Ведь правда? Он точно…мертв? Она его убила, да?_

Андайн ее убила, да? Девчонка же закрыла глаза, так?..

Андайн отталкивает Монстренка. Нож в теле. Нет, ее не убить: Анадайн поднимается и ощущает силу, будто для нее возможно все. Как будто опять. Перед ней ребенок, лишь ребенок. Что в нем такого? В девочке, которая уклоняется от всех ее атак и наносит контрудары. Андайн ощущает, как сбивается дыхание. Этого просто не может быть. Она делает блок еще до того, как Андайн успевает подумать о направлении своей атаки. Даже у нее, у самой лучшей воительницы Подземья, такой трюк не прокатил бы. Так. Что. В ней. Такого?  
И через секунду девочка растерялась, словно не опомнилась и выпустила из ладошки контроль. Снова слабая, снова легкая мишень с цепкими глазами и хорошей памятью. Андайн торжествует. Вот ее миг! Все идет, как должно! Если только не смотреть в эти недетские глаза, выражающие острую насмешку и оставляющие след где-то в подкорках. Разве такие глаза можно забыть?

_Смерть настигает всякого. Не ее вина в том, что люди так обожают войну. Не ее вина. Этот парень бы тоже полюбил войну и кровь, когда окреп бы. Если бы у него была возможность. Андайн зажмурилась, стирая из памяти образ очередной жертвы… обстоятельств. Конечно, обстоятельств. Но позволить такую роскошь — оставить этих людей, потерявших свои души, в своей голове — Андайн не может. Холодный рассудок, чистый расчет. Эти жертвы не имеют права оставаться в ее жизни.  
А интересно, что они запоминают последним умирая? Образ победы Андайн, летящий удар или боль? Ее уверенный решительный взгляд, перед которым легко сдаться, не сражаясь? Наверное, так и есть. Ее глаза, их блеск, да. Разве можно забыть ее глаза? Глаза убийцы?_

Андайн встает с колен: таким ударом ее не убить. Ей повезло, что все-таки удалось защитить этого глупого малыша. А теперь ее ждет битва, наверняка слишком легкая, чтобы хоть что-то почувствовать.  
Все идет не по плану. Девчонка слишком быстрая, она смеется между ее атаками, как будто уклоняется играюче. Под защитным панцирем становится жарко, словно в самом пекле Ядра. Они все танцуют на песке и досках моста, девочка даже не выглядит уставшей. И это мерзкое чувство дежавю… Однако Андайн уже стерла с ее личика ухмылочку, осталось стереть ее саму. Сосредоточенно и взвешенно девчонка ковыряет ее защиту, а Андайн все еще не может достать. Неправильно. Что с ней случилось, неужели растеряла весь свой боевой опыт? Андайн уже исчерпала свой запас атак, начала повторять связки, и девочка это заметила. На ее личике промелькнуло мрачное торжество. Как будто крича: «Чекпоинт пройден, пора сдаваться!», — она даже не напрягается, успевая крутануть нож в руке. В душе селится твердая уверенность, что это вовсе не по-настоящему. Разве может она, Андайн, так долго уступать маленькому человечку? Нет, мир точно сошел с ума! Или просто она не собрана?  
Решающий выпад. Все или ничего. Копье вот-вот соприкоснется с виском этой глупой малышки, уверенно сжимающей недетское оружие. Зачем она взяла его в руку? Зачем вообще попалась ей на глаза? Это. Была. Ошибка.  
Андайн летит, атакует, как ястреб, стремительно и жестко, не оставляя шанса на уклон. Зрачки девочки расширяются, заполоняя всю радужку. Сталь. Загнанная под пластину брони по самую рукоять. Копье, с шипением выскальзывающее из когда-то твердой руки на мокрый песок. Смех. Нет, девчонка не смеется, она показательно серьезна. Настолько, что при взгляде на ее каменную маску, оставленную художником без эмоций, становится жутко. Тогда кто? Чей это смех?

_Он звучит прямо в голове. Он льется кровавой речкой, пузырясь на губах того паренька. Он кашляет и смеется. Он точно знает, почему так случилось. Просто нужный человек пришел, и все, о чем он тихо кричал Андайн с пеной на губах, сбылось, словно в кошмаре. Тот парень не был злым, не было на его душе черных пятен. Андайн видела его насквозь тогда, его чистую суть, и все равно терпеть не могла его вида._

Этот смех в голове навевает воспоминания о том далеком времени, когда Андайн ни в чем не сомневалась. А сейчас… сомневается? Разве искренняя ненависть к людям, разве желания, чтобы они все сдохли и отдали души королю, недостаточно для решительной победы? Почему образ того умирающего паренька так жив перед глазами прямо сейчас, когда другой человек стоит над ней? Неужели было какое-то сходство между ней, Андайн, и тем пареньком? Нет! Это неправда, Андайн не умрет, как он, не станет побежденной! Она поднимается с колен, ощущая, как ноги растекаются, словно их и нет. Удар в лицо. Хмыкнув, человек махнул ножом наотмашь, полоснув Андайн по корпусу, она схватилась за рану и попыталась дотянуться до копья, но девчонка покачала головой и наступила ей на руку.

_— Никаких друзей за спиной! — кричит он эхом ей в лицо. — Ничего у тебя не будет! Гордишься своей силой, а? — он хмыкнул, плавно уходя от нее. — Как ты меня давишь, так однажды один решительный человек раздавит и тебя, и весь ваш народ, — он хрипло смеется, он чувствует приближение смерти. Ее холодную, влажную хватку._

— Ну и кто ты? — спрашивает девчонка, человек ли, заглядывая ей в лицо. — Герой? Ха, не думаю.  
Ласковое прикосновение стали к рассыпающемуся лицу. Андайн из последних сил рвет легкие, которые уже как будто превратились в липкую пыль.  
— Последние слова? — девчонка скривилась, ее глаза в холодном свете водопадов сверкнули красным. Андайн действительно хочется сказать что-то вроде: «Тебе все равно не победить!», но она не может. В горле ощущается свинцовый комок, и лицо окаменело. А тот паренек никак не затыкался, умирая. Как ее это бесило тогда, а теперь… Что она сама такое? Почти лужа, впитывающаяся в песок, и пепел?  
— Нет? Никаких проклятий, бравад? — она сморщила носик. — Даже жаль… А впрочем, плевать!  
Она отвернулась, зашагала прочь, даже не убеждаясь, что Андайн окончательно мертва, и пробормотала себе под нос, протирая лезвие свитером:  
— Меня ждет уборка и веселое время с Сансом, так что бывай.  
Андайн закрыла глаза. Ушла злость, ушел гнев. Осталась обреченная усталость. В темноте появились хрупкие фигурки, которые она так долго гнала от себя. В центре, гордо выпрямившись, стоит единственный человек, лицо которого она не забыла и не скрыла в дымке лет.

_— Мы еще встретимся, — улыбается он. — Но не думаю, что надолго. Вы, монстры, с вашими душами, которые рассыпаются сразу после смерти, наверное, не можете попасть ни в Рай, ни в Ад. Так что удачного существования в темноте._

Эти последние секунды. Стоило бы потратить их на борьбу, на прощание с Альфис, которая прямо сейчас наверняка смотрит на экраны. Но Андайн тихо растворялась, закрыв глаза. Он обещал, что никого не будет рядом, но почему тогда он сам сейчас с ней? Смотрит на ее смерть? Уже не смеется, а молча сканирует ее мрачным взглядом. Как же так вышло, что ее победил ребенок, сопливая девчонка, в чем была ошибка?

_— Просто пришел человек. Тот самый, — он фыркнул. — Так должно было…_

Он никогда не затыкался. Сам не мог умереть спокойно, и вот теперь надоедает ей. Но прежде чем все закипело злостью на призрака, Андайн погрузилась в тишину. Нет его голоса. Нет его самого. И Андайн тоже больше нет.


End file.
